wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shimmering Expanse
|major= |affilation= None |ruler= |government = None |loc=Vashj'ir |level=80-82 }} The Shimmering Expanse is the second zone in the undersea region known as Vashj'ir. It is the stronghold of the naga empire within the area. Besides the wide variety of plant and marine life there are also many mysterious wonders such as Nespirah. This zone is home to the ancient Ruins of Vashj'ir. Players will learn about the ruins and what befell them, as well as interesting factoids about Queen Azshara and Lady Vashj's mother. History See history of Vashj'ir. Geography The Shimmering Expanse, unlike nearby Kelp'thar Forest, contains many deep trenches and high shelves, as well as a smattering of caves with natural air pockets. Four main areas take up the bulk of the Expanse: the Shimmering Grotto in the northwest contains an abundance of sea life as well as thick areas of kelp and seaweed; Nespirah lies southeast of this and is a giant sea creature that adventurers can enter and walk through, battling naga and others that would use it to their advantage; due south of this is Biel'aran Ridge which is littered with shipwrecks and toppled ruins; and to the southwest lies the Ruins of Vashj'ir, what remains of the mighty naga empire, stretching three vast layers almost to the surface of the ocean. Travel Getting There Players make their way to the Shimmering Expanse as part of the overall Vashj'ir quest progression that begins in Kelp'thar Forest. The quest Across the Great Divide has players swim across the Lightless Reaches into the cave opening that leads into the Shimmering Expanse. The cave mouth is located to the west of The Clutch in Kelp'thar Forest. Besides picking up and utilizing the flight path located on the Sandy Beach, an alternative is to use a flying mount from Dun Morogh's northwestern-most point. Players should be able to reach the Expanse without dying from Fatigue, provided they have at least a 280% flier. Flight Master locations : Sandy Beach, Shimmering Expanse (north end) : Voldrin's Hold, Shimmering Expanse : Sandy Beach, Shimmering Expanse (south) : Stygian Bounty, Shimmering Expanse "Swim" Master locations * in Silver Tide Hollow, Shimmering Expanse * at Sandy Beach, Shimmering Expanse (north) * in Tranquil Wash, Shimmering Expanse * at Voldrin's Hold, Shimmering Expanse * at Sandy Beach, Shimmering Expanse (south) * at Legion's Rest, Shimmering Expanse * at the Stygian Bounty, Shimmering Expanse Mass transit ;Only during the quest : Pincer X2 at Voldrin's Hold : The Verne at the Stygian Bounty Adjacent regions Inhabitants Normal Rare mobs | |} Resources Though there are no fishing pools, you can fish; 575 fishing is required to fish without catching junk. Notable characters In the Shimmering Expanse, players will encounter visions of the past, revealing necessary information about the great battle that took place at the Ruins of Vashj'ir. This includes information about the Queen of the Naga, Azshara, as well as . Players also take control of a mysterious naga known as the , in the service of and . Players also encounter the Earthen Ring shaman, , as well as the Earthen Ring shaman whom they assist in freeing Nespirah from the naga. Quests While many of the quests have to do with repelling attacking naga and resupplying the players' respective factions, there are two main stories that take the bulk of the zone. The first is Nespirah, a deep sea demi-god that has fallen under the control of the naga. Players assist with helping her regain her will, driving the naga out while rescuing their own people in the process who have also been enslaved. The second main thrust of the zone has to do with stepping into the past and reliving some of the zone's most important battles from the viewpoint of the naga. Players assume the form and control of a , undergoing three quest chains where they see the naga battle the kvaldir. Areas of interest Points of interest Note: Coordinates are not exact. General locations shown. Locations also depend upon phase. }} Subzones Media Images Beth'mora-Ridge.jpg|Ruins upon Biel'aran Ridge Glimmerdeep-Gorge.jpg|Glimmerdeep Gorge Quel'Dormir-Gardens.jpg|Quel'Dormir Gardens Nespirah.jpg|Nespirah Ruins-of-Vashj'ir-lower-rise.jpg|The Ruins of Vashj'ir Videos Patch changes * External links es:Shimmering Expanse pl:Shimmering Expanse Category:Shimmering Expanse